Hallelujah: a DoctorRiver oneshot
by rosexknight
Summary: The octor must admit his feelings for River to himself...but by doing that he admits that Amy is right...This is my first story and a Doctor/River oneshot. Please let me know what you think! 11/River


**Hallelujah****: a River/Doctor story. This is my first oneshot inspired by the episode "****The Doctor Dances****" (which is now by far my favorite number 9 episode XD), and finally getting the song "Hallelujah" (by ****Rufus Wainwright****) on my iPod. I do not own ****Doctor Who**** or the song. I am so not creative enough for that!**

**11/River.**

**(Note: I'll probably be doing a 10/River oneshot soon too. Be looking for it ;) )**

**_Hallelujah_**

It had been only a few weeks since River Song had joined him. He still remembered exactly how she had arrived, sauntering into the TARDIS with two suitcases before he even had time to leave the console as if she owned the place. This 23-year-old River was even more cheeky than the River he met on his adventures. It was a bit agitateing.

Amy loved haveing her around, though, liking not being the only girl on the TARDIS anymore. Still, he had to admit haveing River around was nice. . .even though her vast knowlege of the TARDIS and himself was a bit annoying at times. Rory just found it funny.

River was in the library that night. She always knew where to find the library, and every other wandering room in the TARDIS. Perhaps the ship just liked her. The Doctor was leaning on the console, lost in thought about the mysterious girl he'd told what he had told no one ever before.

Of course, he could see why. For the past few weeks he had found himself being saved by River again and again. Not only that but she had such charms and had to be the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He was indeed falling in love. Something he always tried never to do.

"You're thinking 'bout River."

Amy's sing-song voice startled him. He turned to face the mocking look of Pond.

"Am not." he lied. "I was...simply...remenicing about-"

"About River Song and how when she saved you from a Dalek blast two days ago she fell on top of you and you turned seven shades of red." Amy countered, satisfied when she saw the Doctor's defeated frown. "Oh my gosh you're falling for her!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh!" the Doctor hushed. "She might hear you. And...and I'm not sure yet anyway. The Doctor doesn't fall in love, Amy. Friendship is easy. You're there for each other. You understand each others flaws. You part ways when you have to. Love is completely different."

"No it's not." Amy said. "It's just more powerful."

"I disagree." The Doctor said, stepping away and walking around the console. He started counting off the things on his fingers. "Love is emotional and explosive and erratic and risky and COMPLICATED! I want nothing to do with a feeling so...so...CRAZY."

Amy smirked. "But is that REALLY what you feel when you look at River?" she asked "I know love, Doctor. I feel it every day. It IS all those things, but so much more. It's grand and beautiful and breathtaking and...BRILLIANT! Isn't River worth the risk?"

The Doctor frowned. He hated to admit it, but she was right. River was DEFINETLY worth the risk. Still, the risk the Doctor would be taking was more risky than a mere human's risk.

Rory appeared then, wrapping his arm around Amy. "She's right." he said.

The Doctor looked at him, annoyed now. "What you heard all that too?"

Rory shrugged. "Sorry, Doctor." he said. "But you know she's right." he said.

The Doctor knew. He just didn't want to admit it. He could deny what he felt for River. It would work fine. He would get it in his mind that she was just a mate and that would be that. But as he saw Amy and Rory's victorious expressions, he knew his face was betraying him.

"Fine!" the Doctor said. "Fine fine! She's right whatever! But I don't even know what I'm feeling! I don't know if it IS 'love' or just heartburn and a bad taco! And for that matter, if it's NOT love then how do I know. When I look at her my brain is scrambled and I'm tripping over my shoelaces! I don't know if I love her! I just DON'T KNOW!"

"Oh shut up."

Rory smiled as the Doctor gave him a confused look. He knew just what to say. He knew giving the Doctor the same advice he had given Rory a wile back would do the trick. After all, it had worked on him. Rory nodded in the direction he was fairly sure the library was in. The Doctor lied. He knew how he felt, and Rory knew he knew. He wasn't stupid.

"Go get 'er."

He didn't move until he heard the music. River was still in the library. Amy and Rory had gone to bed, but the Doctor didn't need sleep. He knew he needed a distraction, but didn't feel like tinkering with the TARDIS. He was alone with his thoughts of River Song.

Did he even feel love? Was he absolutely sure? He didn't know. He tried to approach this logically, as he approached everything else. But love wasn't logical. It was impulsive. He sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. How was he supposed to approach this? He didn't have a clue.

However he did know one thing. He knew part of him wanted to deny it all. Part of him wanted to dump River off on the next planet with a Torchwood and run as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Part of him was scared.

Then he heard the music. It was soft. Muffled by doors, but definetly there. A song. Coming from the library.

Without hesitation he walked down the cooridor to the library, where the music was getting louder. He could make out the words now.

_"I heard there was a secret chord_  
_That David played and it pleased the Lord_  
_But you don't really care for music do you?"_

He opened the door as quietly as he could and peeked in. The music echoed around the library and the TARDIS lights there on it's walls were flashing in sync to the music. River was in the middle of the room. Dancing with some imaginary man.

_"It goes like this the fourth, the fifth_  
_The minor fall, the major lift_  
_The baffled king composing_  
_Hallelujah..._

_Hallelujah...Halleluja..._

_Hallelujah...Halleluja..."_

She was graceful. In perfect harmony to the music. So in tune with the rythm she hadn't even noticed the Doctor as he stood at the doorway entranced in her movements.

_"Your faith was strong but you needed poof_  
_You saw her bathing on the roof_  
_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you..."_

It was as if she had danced with this immaginary partner so much she knew him perfectly. Her hands always came to rest on the same spot against the air. She even twirreled away from him and back perfectly, as if she knew just where this man's arms fell on her and where he was and how he moved.

_"She tied you to a kitchen chair_  
_She broke your throne, she cut your hair_  
_And from your lips she drew the_  
_Halleluja..._

_Hallelujah...Hallelujah..._

_Hallelujah...Hallelujah..."_

The Doctor watched, wondering why he'd ever been unsure of himself. This 23-year-old River, who knew him better than he knew himself, who knew the TARDIS better than he ever could, who paired a tank-top and miniskirt with combat boots, and always made his hearts beat twice as fast as running from any enemy, was beautifully brilliant. He trusted her. Knew just what would cheer her up and make her laugh. He loved making her laugh. He wanted to protect her. Then she could always laugh.

How could he not love this stubborn girl with all her charms and quirks. He smiled to himself. "Amy was right..." he admitted.

_"Maybe I've been here before_  
_I know this room, I've walked this floor_  
_I used to live alone before I knew you..."_

The Doctor watched, perfectly content in just watching her. Until he saw how she was gazing up at the air where he assumed her partner's eyes would be. Such love and trust and longing in those eyes. It made him jelouse.

And scared.

The thought had never crossed his mind. What if this girl, this brilliantly fantastic girl, didn't feel the same. What if her partner wasn't him and she left? The TARDIS would always feel empty. Always. Because she had changed them both.

_"I've seen your flag on a marble arch..."_

Only one way to find out. He walked towards River, eyes closed, dancing to the beat once again. She twirreled away from her imaginary partner, and the Doctor saw his chance.

_"Love is not a victory march..."_

When River twirreled back in she found her hand sliding onto a shoulder and an arm lacing around her, fingers gently intertwining with her own.

_"It's a cold and it's a broken_  
_Hallelujah..."_

She looked up in suprise, though still not missing a beat as the Doctor fit perfectly into her dance. "I hope your...partner doesn't mind me cutting in." he said softly in her ear, twirling her away once more.

_"Hallelujah...Hallelujah..._

_Hallelujah...Hallelujah..."_

River, a giddy smile on her face, twirrled back into her Doctor's arms. "He'll get over it."

The Doctor paused, enjoying the moment. "So...who WERE you dancing with, River?" the Doctor asked as they danced in perfect syncronization.

River smiled up at him, and the Doctor saw the same look in her eyes that she gave her imaginary partner only moments before. It made the Doctor's hearts skip a beat.

She leaned her head on his chest, hearing the perfect rhythm of his hearts, and whispered, "Spoilers."

**Please let me know what you think! This is my first story so please rate and comment!**


End file.
